Today You, Tomorrow Us
by jberri79
Summary: Destined lovers in the rain


**Title: **Today You, Tomorrow Us

**Author**: jberri79

**Rating:** PG

**W/C: **1,636

**Summary: **Destined lovers come together in the rain.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters; this is merely a stress reliever.

Today was the day; it was supposed to be perfect. He knew from the way things were going it wouldn't be. Oh sure he wouldn't be alone, there would be support, love and affection surrounding him, giving him big hugs and words of wisdom, he knew that- but he also knew when he looked out towards the crowd of people that were there to celebrate his day, the face and eyes he would search for- wanted there more then anything probably wouldn't be there… would probably be tending to someone else's needs.

He laid in bed, thin sheet covering body, the light of day not in full bloom yet, the early morning summer heat making him uncomfortable. His eyes adjusted to the dark room landing on a blue rode all pressed, set and ready for him to slip into. In frustration he kicked the thin sheet off of him- groaned at the heat that consumed his room. A light knock at the door had him snatching for sheet to cover naked frame "come in."

The door pushed open slow, kind eyes peeking in "you ready for today?" He just nodded and smiled- sharp teeth making an appearance "I'm proud of you… so proud. We all are" She stressed. Her last statement made his smile drop and eyes close. She frowned- knew the reason "It's supposed to rain today." She tucks strands of brown hair behind ear and smiles slightly- hoping to erase the discomfort.

"How do you know?" He's looking up at her now- chin pointed up, eyes begging for distraction, they're saying 'please.'

"Because silly I have magic powers" Her face saying 'you don't have to beg, it'll be my pleasure.' He looks at her- brow furrowed "okay, okay I don't have magic powers; Nicole Haw on the ten o'clock news told me last night, that's how I know."

He smile's, a little giggle trapped in throat "Is that the women with the big boobs and small head- eyes like a deer caught in head lights?"

"Yep, that's the one"

He smiles at her, hands bracing on bed pushing himself up- making sure sheet covers out of respect.

She's still standing at the crack in door looking down on him "come in" she smiles at the invite, pushes the door open and doesn't hesitate- just jumps on bed; does a little bounce before she sits Indian style right in front of him- trying hard to study his face.

The smile he keeps giving seems to tremble, the mask about to fall "well… she's better then that Tom Collins, who always gets the weather report wrong" he finally says, hoping it kick starts a conversation.

"Why is he still there?" She asks confused.

"Because he's hot"

"Ahh… I see" she says totally agreeing with that tidbit- "but hey, Tom may be eye candy but I'd stick with Nicole, she usually get's it right" they both nod, the silliness, the pure ridiculousness of the conversation helping to ease the ache in his heart. He laughs, it's a deep rumble coming from chest out of mouth, she laughs too and get's off bed "come on... I'll make breakfast."

He smiles at her "I'll be there in a few" her smile mirrors his as she leaves the room.

He takes one more look at the gown in the corner of the room, his mouth twitches. He wants to be happy about today but….

He gets up grabs his blue t-shit and black sleep pants and heads for the kitchen.

On his way down, there's a boom, a crack and before he even makes it to the front- the smell of coffee already filling his nostrils, there's a down pour. He heads for the front window finger's itching to lift it up. He pulls a chair to it and places his knees in it, leaning into window sill.

"I told you," she sings "god it smells so good" he looks over his shoulder staring at her.

That smile he couldn't find in the bedroom when she left- back like a force. He turns back to window- smile still set in place, watching as hard rain falls into earth disrupting hard dirt and pelting violent on flowers. That smell she talked of fluttering through the air, windy breeze cooling off the hot summer morning.

The phone starts to ring "can you get that" she says flipping a pancake "kinda busy here."

He gives a heavy sigh- doesn't want to take his eyes off of the rain but he goes and picks up the phone- knowing it's just for a minute, then he can go back to his position in chair.

"Hello" He says, eyes focused on window.

Silence

"Hello"

"Can you come outside?"

He knows that voice, knows it well. Some of his best moments, best laughs and smiles were created because of that voice.

"It's pouring" it's all he can say, he's in shock.

"Just run to my car"

Silence

"Please"

Silence

"Please" voice coming out with an edge a bit of irritation stitched in. He knows that voice, that tone. Its saying 'there'll be trouble soon; I'll cause trouble… soon if…..'

He hangs up- looks toward the front door, knows what's on the other side. She's staring at him now- doesn't know what to say. Her eyes dart from him to door "go" she finally whispers "see what he wants." He gives her a pensive look "just go. What do you have to lose? Maybe he wants to say congratulations."

The phone rings again and they both look at it.

Instead of picking up the phone for him, she opens up the front door. He moves right in front- long body taking up the whole frame of door. He can see the car plain as day right in front of their yard; he stares at the car- rain beating down hard on roof.

He doesn't make a move to open the screen door- just watches.

So caught up in the possibilities, he doesn't notice until hazel is up close and personal staring up a face - plexi the only thing separating "do you wanna come in?" He finally says his voice unsure- scared.

Blond hair is wet and plastered to forehead, he's soaked through. He shakes his head slow and moves back; stands in the walkway arms and face lifted to the sky. The rain is coming hard and steady.

There's a flash and a streak of jet black and before he knows it, he's being pushed, shoved, wet hands are grabbing at soaked shirt, clenching material in fists, shaking.

He's shocked, there's a blue gaze staring down at him, it's turning to fire. He looks to the door for help, she steps back. "I'll finish breakfast" she says pushing the door closed. There's a look in her eyes that tells him he deserves this, he stares back into the blue… he knows she's right.

"You're not wearing any shoes, you're gonna get sick."

"So"

"So? Today's your big day, you can't get sick today."

"Is that why you're here, my big day?" He spits the words out water mixing in, his voice now on edge, eyes still burning.

"Yeah" he says simply, running his hand over wet cheek, pushing himself in, ignoring the tight angry grab at shirt. There's a kiss at neck. An "I've miss you…I've missed us" whispered in ear.

"I thought you wouldn't come, thought you were busy."

"I'm never to busy for you" they're both soaked from head to toe; there's no indication that either will be moving anytime soon. There's a kiss, it's wet and sloppy. There's teeth clinks and heavy breathing. Black hair is plastered to forehead, much like his own. He pushes it back, wants to look- examining, it's been so long.

"You're with me?"

"Always"

"What about-"

"That doesn't matter" he whispers.

"I'm with you"

He pushes him away "stop! I can't do this; you're with me now because of today. I don't need your pity; there are plenty of people who love me that'll be there."

"None of them are me" this time he grabs- pulls the wet body into him nipping at wet skin. There's a whimper, a moan above him, fingers clutching at waist. After the nip, he tucks his head into neck, inhaling. "You're mine," he murmurs- breath hot on neck "So, no not just today but everyday" he doesn't wait for a reply- just grabs at hand and moves towards door.

He brings him into the kitchen, their cloths are dripping wet.

"There are towels in the linen closet, top shelf, he'll show you." Her back is facing them, she doesn't need to turn around, she can feel it- knows something good… knows something great just happened. "Hurry up though, he has to eat, then we have to get ready."

"Yeah cause today you graduate, it's all about you" hazel eyes seem to gleam as he speaks, hand seems to grip tighter, the 'I'm so proud of you' circling around them looking in.

Deep blue stares down at him; wrinkle fingers wiggle out of hold and press into wrist "and tomorrow?" He bite's his lip waiting- breath on hold.

Those hazel eyes not only gleam but sparkle bright "and tomorrow….?" He pulls him down the hall- feet moving towards bathroom. "Well, tomorrow… it's all about us"

There's a push up against door, a loud thud of knob hitting at wall. They fall into the room- back pushing into shower door. "I think today will be a good day, I wasn't so sure before but now…

"I love you" he whispers- pushing up on tippy toes seeking out lips.

"I love you too"

The sound of rain could be heard hitting on sill hard and ever present but to them it was soft and mellow- perfect.


End file.
